A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In particular, flash memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and that can retain content without consumption of power. Flash memory has become popular, at least in part, because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) with the electrical erasability of electronically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). Flash memory is nonvolatile; it can be rewritten and can hold its content without power. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, thumbnail drives and the like, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc. The fact that flash memory can be rewritten as well as its retention of data without a power source, small size and light weight have all combined to make flash memory devices useful and popular means for transporting and maintaining data.
During programming of a flash memory device, a voltage can be generated on the bit-line (BL) or word-line (WL) of the selected flash memory cell in the device to facilitate programming of data to the BL or WL. Typically, compensation on the BL voltage and WL voltage can be either overcompensated or undercompensated due to the characteristics of the memory device. As a result, the programming time may not be kept constant across operating temperature. For example, a transistor associated with a memory cell can typically be “weaker” at “hot” temperature, such as during a programming operation. As a result, the programming speed can be decreased. Further, compensation inaccuracy can also be due to differences between simulation of the operation of silicon behavior and the silicon utilized in forming the memory device, and/or die-to-die variations in a wafer. It is desirable to increase the programming speed of flash memory devices, as well as maintain or improve the accuracy and reliability of flash memory devices.